Cereal Gril and the Heroic Hero
by TrimblingNibbles
Summary: Cheerio and Usagi I mean...Haku TEEHEE finally confess their love for each other. It gets angsty and fluffy, all at once. Enjoy. Plz r&R! CxH
1. CHapeTere Won

Chiriro sighed and leand her head on her hand and looked out the window sadly. Wehre were all her friends? For some raeson even after she had had all of those amazing esperiences in teh Spirit World and had learned so much about being responsible and mature and proud she stil couldn't geta nybody to like her and so she had no friends except for the ones she alwasy thought about but never saw who still lived ni the Spirit World. "Sigh..." she sighed to herself. SHe couldn't stop thinking about those moss green eyes,the beautiful blue-green eyes that belonged to her best friend in the whole world, Haku-chan. It seemed that she hand't seen him in the longset time, even though she knew it wast he same time as all of her other friends.

"Chiriro, tis time for school, come down here and eat breakfast befoerthe bus gets here!" Chihiro's mom called from downstairs. Chiriro sighed some more and started to get ready. She put on her tite black jeans and a belt with pyramid studs on it and a old band tshirt for green day. Then she put on a few hundered sex bracelets and some armbands for different bands that she liked because theyre music talkeda bout all of the stuff that made her sad (like girlfriends and boyfriends and parents and stuff, regular teenage stuff ya know). Then she went to her bathroom and took out her industrial sized eyeliner case. For the next ten minutes she rimmed...her eyes with black eyeliner from hot topic (her favorite store in the mall. ever.) Then she went downstairs and ate the breakfast her mom gave her, but she glared at her mom because they didn'tget along very well. Her dad was also in the room eating breakfast and reading the newspaper, but he didnt say anything to Chiriro because he was thinkinga bout the news and his work instead. Chiriro left without saying goodbye, but she did take the lunch that her mom made forh er.

On the way to school Chihiro thought about why was she so sad. She began to cry because she missed Hakue so much "oh Haku why haven't you come to see me like you promised so long ago boo hooo" she sobbed some more. Then she decided to not go to school but to instead go to the Spirit Worlda nd find Hakue herself and find out why he hadn't returned to her. "im jsut so confused Haku I think I love you but I don't know waht love is so i haveto come see you and find out!"

So she went to the Sprit World and when she got there everyone was waiting for her and they were all like HI CHIHIRO (or Sen, you know, cuz it's the same person and all)!1 cuz they were waiting for her because they were spirits and knew that she was coming beccause spirits have special powers so they were all like "Special Powers, tell us when Sen (or Chihiro) is coming back!" because they missed her since they were stupid frogs and newts and slugs and had nothing better to do with their lives than clean the friggin bathhouse for Zeniba and so they had powers that would tell them because they were spirits that had powers, them being powered spirits and all and there for they asked themselves when she would come back so they new so they were there wayting for her because they knew when she would come back because of their powers so when she stepped through the gateway they were already there because the powers that they had (since they had powers) were able to tell them that they would know when she would be back and so as a result of this they all went outside to wait for Chihiro at the exact time on the exact day that she would be back because they're powers told them so.

So Haku, since he had powers too, knew that Chihiro would be there (because of the powers) along with the rest of the Powered Bathhouse Workers Union (PBWU) so he WAS there since he knew she would be (powers) and she looked up and saw him. And he looked at her. With his powers. (a/n teehee he could also see her in her panties with his powers that he had cuz he had powers) So she ran up to him and she was like "OH my GOD Hakue where the heck have you been i missed you so freaking much and you never came... (she got choked up here and had to pause for a second cuz she didn't have powers cuz she's a stupid human not a member of the PBWU (Powered Bathhouse Workers Union) with the other PBW's... and then she continued)... to see me."

And she was like "so yeah what was up with that?"

And then Hake, who, because of his powers, was staring at her (with his powers) in her panties (cuz with his powers he can do that) wasn't listening to her this whole time, he decided to tell her a story.

"So Chihiro you know how i said I was going to go back to Zeniba and talk to her right away well on my way back as I was walking i heard this really weird mewing noise coming from the side of the road and I looked behind this clump of bushes and there was the cutest little kittens evar! So I took them home right away and i fed and took care of them and they're so cute! And so yeah, with all the taking care of the poor defenseless kittens i forgot all about talking to Zeniba and coming back to see you. Sorry! But here are the cats, aren't they CUUUUUUTE?" Chihiro sweatdropped, then pulled a giant hammer out of her butt and pounded him into the ground.

"IVE BEEN WAITING FOR 7 YEARS FOR YOU TO COME . AND SWEEP ME OFF MY FEET BUT EVERY DAY IS THE SAME, NO YOU, NO PARENTS, NO LIFE!" Now Chiriro was cryinga nd her mascara was running. Haku blinked.

"you...want me to sweep you off your feet?" He reached out and wiped away her tears (and got some mascara on his fingers too czu she was wearing a lot and itw as running when she cried because the tears were wet and they were making the makeup wet and runny). He discreetly wiped the mascara-tear combination on his butt with a mild look of disgust and confusion. Then he said "Well, Chirio, I will do just that." And then he got a broom and swept her up into his arms, then turned into a dragon so she was actually riding on him (a/n: not like that, you HENTAIS!) and they flew off into the sunset. All of the PBWU cheereda nd waved and thought about happy they would be (they new that hey would be happy cuz they had powers that told them so) and Yubaba thought "darn, there goes another good PBW" she was sad to lose Haku's powers (his were especially powerful because they were able to see trough things).

Then she thought "if I offer Sen (thats Chihiro's name in the Spirit World) powers, liek the ability to swima nd fly and stuff, maybe she will come back and then I can get Haku back as well (I really need his powerful powers) and I will have everything I need!"

D The end...

Or is it? TEEHEE! Ok so this is my second fic ever, but the first one never got posted but if you really awnt to read it then just drop me a review and I'll post it ok teehee

Anyway, I hope you liked my second fic ever, there might be a sequel but I don't know yet.


	2. Capther Also

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 222222222222TO

disclaimer: stfu not mine go away (also captain planet and wonder twins are also not mine too as well)

Chapter Also: Chihiro's new Powers!

Keroppi hopped down the path, muttering angrily to himself. "This is so annoying! Why do I have to find Sen and Haku to tell them that Yubaba wants to give Chihiro powers? It's not like she's any graet asset to the bathhouse anyway, even if she gets powers she won't be able to join the Powered Bathhouse Workers Union (PBWU for short) because shes a stupid human and they cannever do anything difficult like pass the difficult tests (that are very difficult) required to join the Powered Bathhouse WU. Then ahead he heard some splashing and giggling coming from a nearby lakeriver and decidd to investigate because maybe it could be Haku and Senhiro because he had heard that maybe they went thsi way along this particular path. So he hopped down to where the beach was andsaw Sen and Haku splashing about in teh river and having a very fun time. So he shouted "HEY SEN COME OVER HERE AND I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Sne looked up from where she wassel ooking (which was at Haku under water because he lokoed VERY sexy!) and looked at the shore and looked at Keropi, who was standnig on the shore looking at her and waving. "sorry, Haku I have to go talk to Keroppi but you can come if you want unless he says its secret,b ut im sure he won't say that!" So then they went to the shore and talked to Keroppi.

"Hey you stupid kids I have to talk to you" said Kerropppie. "WHAT IS IT ALREADY GOSH WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM." stated Chirio calmly. Hake proceeded to put a buble around the stupid amphibian and took Chirihrio away with him. "Come on baby this company is getting old."

As they were walking away the frog yelled after them "Hey come back here you too! I have rights to you know! I'm a Powered Bathhouse Worker! WE HAVE A UNION!"

"Hakeue, I could have taken care of him you know."

"Nonsense Cheeiro I didn't want you to dirty your hands"

"Don't forget I was the one who saved you in our movie you ungrateful dragon" yelled Chierioe angstily.

"Well quite honestly, BABE" (he said this very bitingly) "you just don't have the powers. Powers are pretty important; the spirit world recognizes those with powers in unions the most, and you just won't be respected here otherwise."

"—but the MOOOOOVIIIIIE—"

"Actually, Hauagkekeeeee's right" puffed the frog breathlessly, finally catching up to them. "Which is actually what I wanted to talk to you about, you too moron kids."

"what?" stated Sehiro with no curiosity whatsoever.

" " Hakue just frowned at the Kero-frog.

"Yubaba wants you guys to come back to her bathhouse and work their again and made it successful because she knows that you worked very well and do a great job working, so she decided to offer you powers Sen!"

"Oh may gosh, Yubaba wants to give me powers? Chiriro cried happily. "I have alwasy wanted to have powers, ever since I came here a few years ago and had to work here to free my parents (a/n: well if you don't know what I'm talking about then GO SEA THE MOVIE BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC!) and so now Yubaba wants to give me powers so i'll be able to use my powers like the members of the Powered BW Union?"

"Well..." Keroppi said.

"Hmph." Haku snorted.

"Actually, its very hard for an human to join the Union, even if they happen to be a PBW..." added Keroppi after a pregnant pause full of baby.

"O..." muttered CHihiro sadly. "Then I'll just have to work extra hard," she said brightly!

"Are you sure its a good idea to give a human powers in teh first place?" Haku asked Keropee. Chiriro frowned at Jaku.

"Well Yubaba seems to think its oka and I don't really care what she does, so sure?" replied Kero-P. Chihiro looked at Haku.

"You don't think I should have powers? WHy, Haku, why?" she cried, crying and running away while crying very hard.

Chicrioeajio runs through the woods angrily madly going tthrought the trees and angrily tearing through the branches like the pissed off angsty mad teenage girl that she was. Is. Haku tried to follow but Cheiraio in her angery anger shoved him angrily away. With rage. She ran to a really dark angry part of the forest where she could be angry and alone and pissed off because no one cares even though she ran away by choice from the people who DO care and she sat down in a rage and cried with anger. She grabbed a nearby stick and tried to slit her wrists or at the very least carve the name "HAURKEE" into her arm, for he was the one who had made her so wrathful, but the stick wasn't sharp enough, because, it was, just a stick. And after all, she didn't want splinters, she just wanted a nice clean cut that she could show off to everyone so they would feel badly for her since she was so irately irascible. So she found a little stone and tried to scrape the end of the stick against it to sharpen it but in the end she just ended up rubbing off the black sharpie on her fingernails and this made her even more angry and so she thhreough herself to the ground and sobbed angrily with wrath crying out words of animosity hoping that someone would come and try and reach out to her so that she could irately push them away screaming "JAAAA NEEEEEEE" with much rageful anger, as she was, indeed, pissed off at the moment because Hakeue was being a stupid jerk about not wanting her to have powers because he was SOOOOO jealous that she would be better than her at the powers and was so selfish and stupid and gosh I wish, I mean, she wished, that he would just DIE already I mean (or she) he's just so stupid and you know you have to get rid of him, Chieerio, he's just goign to tye you down, I know, but he's soooooo cute and if we could get him into some bondage pants he would the hottest boyfriend EVAAAAAR but I can't let anyone know that I might be a normal teenage girl with some stupid crush on a guy because I'm SOOOOOOOO angry and pissed off and I hate EVERYONE and god I just need a freaking notebook so I can write some angry wrathful irate resentful bitter worked-up indignant offended irritable bull-snappish choleric hot-tempered testy poetry about how FREAKING ANGRY SHE IS RIGHT THEN. Unfortunately, it soon turned dark and Chierio realized that she was all alone in a strange forest in a strange world with dangerous spirits that probably wanted to kill her because she wasn't part of the PBWU because she didn't have powered powers and she had just run away from the frog that could have helped her get some and all she had in her possession were the clothes on her back which technically weren't even hers; her mom had bought them for her at Hot Topic and she'd never even been camping before so she couldn't start a fire or do anything because she was just a suburban spoiled brat and now she was lost because of her angry anger.

Haku's POV

Haku sat down in the beach and thought about what had just happened. He didn't want CHihiro to have powers the idea just didn't sit write with him. He frowned and put his head on his hand. (a/n: it was still attached to his neck teehee) He had always used his powers to save Chihiro (in the short time that he had known her during the movie (which you should watch before reading this fic)) but if she had powers then she wouldn't need him to save her! So he frowned some more and rested his head on his hand and looked angrily at the water. "Stupid water." He thought. "Stupid Keroppee." "Stupid powers." He idly removed from his pants...his wallet and looked at his PBWU membership card. He admired the shiny plastic finish and the gold seal next to his signature. He ran this thumb over the engraving of his gorgeous face in the upper left-hand corner and flipped the card over to read the fine print on the back. Perhaps there was something in there about humans not being able to join...no...he read it again for good measure. Still nothing...

Anyway, the point is that Haku doesn't want Chihiro to have powers because then she wouldn't rely on him and maybe then she wouldn't want to be with him anymore...and then he wouldn't have a girlfriend and he wouldn't be a boyfriend and he kind of liked it because it meant that you would get presents for your birthday and valentine's day and stuff (no one in the PBWU gives him presents because they thought he's an officious prick). The sun began to set next to him over the water and in the background Kero-Pee slinked froggily away (well ok he hopped but slinked is such moreso a better word). Then Haku thought to himself 'Gee I wonder where Chihiro has gotten to its starting to get dark out."

"Wonder-PBWU powers, activate!" He cried and thrust his fist into the air, displaying the Wonder-PBWU ring he had on his ring finger, wear you were rings. (This didn't actually do anything for his powers, Yubaba had just trained him to "use" his powers that way so all the other PBW's would laugh at him every time they saw him power up his powers and use them powerfully.) Even without the Wonder-were-ring, Haku's powers powered up powerfully and he turned on his powerful nightvision power-power. He looked for the blue aura of a very angery and sad person in the distance and discovered (using his powers) that Chihiro was only a few feet away from him behind a particularly large and dense clump of apple bushels.

"Hmm" he thought idly to himself "I could make a lot of wassel with them apples..." Then we walked over to where Chihiro is to talk about why they were fighting.

Captain PBWU was sitting beside Chirio trying to explain to her how powers and were-rings work when Hakue walked up.

"How'd you get here, Captain PBWU?" Hakue queried.

"Well, young Hakueu, your powers combined, you see. And I.. am CAPTAIN... PBWU!"

"Um.. I thought you needed more than one were-ring to summon you."

"Normally, you do, but I got bored and decided to make an exception. But now, since you're here, I'll take my leave. Keep on powering the powerful powers, young padawan! You'll be a were-power-jedi soon enough!" With that, he disappeared.

"So... Cheerio... I just wanted you to know.. that.. um..."

"Oh, it's ok, Hauakeu." Cheeior said and kissed him on the toe. (You have to work up to these things, you know. Baby steps and all.)

Then she kissed his hand six more times, one for each finger (you know cuz he has six being a dragon. What! You never noticed that in the movie! (You need to watch it again.))

Then she ran back to the river where she sat, standing waiting for him patiently while impatiently tapping her toe (just one.). With impatience. Hakuage turned back into a dragon using his powerful powers, and walked back powerfully to the shore, whereupon Cheeyore got on and they flew back to Yubaba's bathhouse.

"Few," Hokaguae thought, as he powerfully flew back with his powers. "At least that's over. And she even kissed me... man... on my fingers, teehee... all six... oh god, and a toe."

End.

Sorry for the long high-ate-us! We are back and raring to get out the next few cahtpres to amuse you dear readers. Deer reeders. Anyway. Stay tuned for plot twists that may or may not include the following: twits, twats, tweets, new people, giant man-eating tomatoes, people named Thom, tassels, wassels, Pikachus, softcore porn, caricatures, angst, fluff, citrus deliciousness, medieval architecture, and Hakue's wassail. Try and guess which! A cheap-as-free cookie and ten worthless e-points for each correct answer! Much love to our loyal fans. And until next week...

six and a toe,

TrimblingNibbles-chan


End file.
